Exodus Timeline
Main Board Timeline The Main Board Timeline is the core of our roleplaying. Taken directly from the SWG roleplaying boards, the MBT is where a majority of the action lies. While certainly not the only timeline in our community one can partake in, it is clearly the most prominent. The MBT is an alternate universe of Star Wars, picking up right after the Battle of Endor. Nothing is the same.... NOTE: When calculating your character's age, don't forget that 0 BBY counts as a year. For example: a character born in 0 BBY would be 15 by 14 ABY. Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY) 4,000 BBY - 1,000 BBY * 4,000 BBY ** The Great Sith War begins at the Battle of Onderon. * 3,999 BBY ** Kalja Valie Leidias helps to stop a splinter group of Aing-Tii Monks from joining Exar Kun. She is given the Mystic Aura by the monks as a gift for her service. * 3,997 BBY ** Kalja Valie Leidias sacrifices her life to keep The Deadly from joining Exar Kun's army. * 3,996 BBY ** Droids capable of using the Force are developed on Chisas. ** The Great Sith War ends with the Third Battle of Empress Teta. * 3,980 BBY ** The City of the Jedi is constructed on the planet Taylon and the Council of Kora is formed. * 3,965 BBY ** The Mandalorian Wars begin with the First Battle of Onderon. * 3,960 BBY ** The Mandalorian Wars end. * 3,959 BBY ** The Jedi Civil War begins. * 3,956 BBY ** The Jedi Civil War ends. * c. 2,200 BBY ** The Decuu Empire is attains lightspeed. * c. 2,000 BBY ** The Fuller Republic is founded. * c. 1,500 BBY ** The War of Lost Souls break out between the Fuller Republic and the Decuu Empire. * c. 1,030 BBY ** The Unification War begins. * c. 1,000 BBY ** The Seven Battles of Ruusan. The remaining Sith are exterminated on Ruusan, with the exception of Darth Bane, who starts a new Sith Order with only one master and one apprentice at a time (this is known as the Rule of Two). Each subsequent Sith would bear the title Darth, with few exceptions. ** The Senate passes the Ruusan Reformation. ** The Leidias Family leaves the Jedi Order. ** The Unification War ends. The Black Star Confederacy is formed from the Fuller Republic and the Decuu Empire. 1,000 BBY to 50 BBY * 896 BBY ** Yoda is born. * c. 200 BBY ** Chewbacca is born on Kashyyyk. * 150 BBY ** The Laro System is colonized. * 145 BBY ** Dorval the Hutt is born on Nal Hutta. *100 BBY **Ryn is born. * 82 BBY ** Palpatine is born on Naboo. * 76 BBY ** Jer Roviditian is born on Chandrila. * 64 BBY ** Wilhuff Tarkin is born on Eriadu. * 57 BBY ** Obi-Wan Kenobi is born. ** Gilad Pellaeon is born on Corellia. * 56 BBY ** Reng Kasr is born on Anaxes. * 53 BBY ** Rashrak is born on Barab I. 50 BBY to 25 BBY * 48 BBY ** Mon Mothma is born on Chandrila. ** Qidak Aaia is born on Umbara. * 47 BBY ** Faarel Blackthorne is born on Corellia. * 44 BBY ** Ackbar is born on Mon Calamari. * 41 BBY ** Anakin Skywalker is born on Tatooine. * 39 BBY ** Tulsar Leidias is born on Chrona. * 37 BBY ** Dolomar Daktren is born on Coruscant. * 35 BBY ** Kayonezero is first activated on Rodia. * 33 BBY ** Juoi is founded by Talrim Mirlak. What was supposed to be the colony of "Joy" is mistakenly registered as "Juoi" by Talrim. * 32 BBY ** Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation ** Qidak Aaia takes the trials and gets the rank of Knight. * 31 BBY ** Lando Calrissian is born on Socorro. ** Faarel Blackthorne becomes a Jedi Knight. * 29 BBY ** Han Solo is born on Corellia. ** Talon Karde is born on Corellia. * 28 BBY ** Rashrak slays the Lethal 100 on Barab I. * 27 BBY ** Nashka is born on Rodia. * 26 BBY ** Joran Thorn is born on Killian. 25 BBY to 0 BBY * 23 BBY ** Qidak Aaia's Padawan, Tel-Qhar, becomes a Jedi Knight and Qi becomes Master by rank. * 22 BBY ** The Clone Wars begin. ** Skarrek is born on Barab I. * 21 BBY ** Faarel Blackthorne is granted the rank of Jedi Master. Despite his character, skills, and abilities, however, he is not granted a position on the Council. ** Cazzik Wyn is born on Corellia. ** Red Seven is created on Kamino. * 20 BBY ** Tulsar Leidias marries Falanis Laorn. * 19 BBY ** The Clone Wars end. ** Birth of the Galactic Empire. ** Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader. ** Luke and Leia Skywalker are born on Polis Massa. ** Cadden Blackthorne is born on Corellia. ** Dolomar Daktren joins the Imperial Academy. ** Reng Kasr drafts up a proposal that will later be twisted into the Omega Project by a group of particularly genocidal Imperials. Upon learning of this, Kasr works to bury any association his name has with the project. * 18 BBY ** Sysen Leidias is born on Juoi. ** Skarrek's clan is wiped out by slavers on Barab I and he is later sold to the Omega Project. * 17 BBY ** Navik the Red conquers Rodia and institutes a vicious purge of the rival Tetsu clan, forcing Nashka to go into hiding. ** Tamerah Blackthorne is born on Corellia. * 14 BBY ** Reng Kasr becomes the first of Palpatine's Grand Admirals and is tasked with helping Darth Vader hunt down the last of the Jedi. ** Tav Garvin is born on Corellia. * 12 BBY ** Nashka escapes from Rodia with Caila and Kayonezero. * 11 BBY ** Kalja Sairu Leidias is born on Juoi. ** Sashu Jurarth is born aboard the Tsunami. ** Nashka and Caila become assassins for Dorval the Hutt. * 9 BBY ** Dolomar Daktren is assigned to the Dark Star. ** Talon Karde joins the Galactic Empire. * 7 BBY ** Jesika Doljian is born on Cloud City, Bespin. ** Quex is first activated. ** Nashka and Caila willingly become subjects for the Omega Project. * 6 BBY ** Nashka, Skarrek, and Caila destroy the Omega Project from within and begin to hunt down anyone connected with the project. ** First Contact between the Black Star Confederacy and the Kartanin Dominion. * 4 BBY ** The planet Oremin is discovered and named by Reng Kasr. * 3 BBY ** Reng Kasr secretly arranges his own court-martial and is sent to Jorzan prison in CSA space. Official reports claim that the prison shuttle is destroyed by Rebels even though it makes it there safely. Palpatine begins a secret campaign to erase all knowledge of Kasr. ** Assault on the Blackthorne Estate on Corellia. Trina is killed by Dark Jedi Assassin Ilan Garuda, Faarel Blackthorne barely escapes with life. Faarel goes into exile. ** Falanis and Sysen Leidias are killed by Sivter. ** Battle of Juoi. ** Skarrek kills Caila because he mistakenly believes she has betrayed them. Because of this, he and Nashka have a vicious duel to decide the fate of the Dinkos. Skarrek loses and is forever expelled from the organization. * 2 BBY ** The Laro System is turned into an Imperial stronghold. ** Palpatine "officially" creates the rank of Grand Admiral. ** Dolomar Daktren is promoted to captain of the Dark Star. * 1 BBY ** Cadden Blackthorne begins his walk as a bounty hunter. ** Skarrek joins Black Sun. ** Cazzik Wyn turns to the Dark Side. **Tahira Tolwyn is born on Brentaal IV. *c. 0.5 BBY **Ryn creates the Renegades. Battle of Yavin (0 BBY) * Alderaan is destroyed. * The Battle of Yavin. ** The first Death Star is destroyed. ** Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin is killed. * Skarrek assassinates the senator of Chandrila for Black Sun. * Talon Karde forms Karde Enterprises After the Battle of Yavin (ABY) * 2 ABY ** The Imperial frigate, Bloodlust, attempts to defect but is stopped largely by the lone actions of Fen Palka, with some assistance from the Dark Star. Dolomar Daktren has Palka transferred under his command. * 3 ABY ** Battle of Hoth. ** Cadden Blackthorne retires from bounty hunting to pursue his destiny as a Jedi. * 4 ABY ** Battle of Endor. *** The second Death Star is destroyed. *** Darth Vader is killed. *** Palpatine is killed. ** Tav Garvin is nearly killed after refusing to transport slaves for Xan Dizon. * 5 ABY **Cadden Blackthorne and a gang of mercenaries, under the corporate shield of Blackthorne Enterprises, launch a ship packed with highly explosive materials against Bilbringi. The attack is successful but the group is hunted down and exterminated by Captain Banner Ton. Blackthorne is missing, but presumed dead. ** The Tsunami is nearly destroyed in battle. Sashu Jurarth is forced to kill her own father and assume command to save it. ** Second Battle of Hoth - A combined Imperial fleet destroys the strength of the RSA, even though Talon Karde manages to escape. ** The New Republic strengthens its internal government and its fleets. ** Tav Garvin discovers Durden and helps to save the Sages from being wiped out. * 6 ABY ** Imperial Civil War erupts between Intelligence Director Croft, and Anasara Bansari. A third faction led by James Ardin holds the majority of the Old Guard Naval commanders and does not participate. Both forces are weakened and a final battle seems to kill Croft, ending the civil war. Bansari disappears leaving James Ardin in charge of the Galactic Empire. ** The New Republic takes advantage of the Imperial internal strife and begins taking more worlds for its cause. ** The Corellian Commonwealth and CEC Industries grows in influence and power, becoming a staunch ally of the New Republic. ** The Battle of Drillaria is fought. * 7 ABY ** All out war breaks out between James Ardin's Empire and the New Republic, which has declared marshal law under President Mansar and Nichalus Dreadstar. The two sides trade systems back and forth through constant fighting. ** The Corellian Commonwealth joins in the fighting on the side of the New Republic. Kuat, a competitor of the CEC joins the Empire's cause more fervently. ** A once thought dead Esran Croft re-emerges and with his wife Jade Croft and forms the Loris Empire. A Jedi Academy not dedicated to light or darkness is formed on the Loris world of Daltera. ** The terrorist Black Plague begins blowing up military and civilian establishments of all kinds throughout the galaxy. It brings transit and trade to a virtual standstill. Thanks in large part to the Jedi the attacks eventually cease, though Black Plague is never actually brought to justice. ** Quinis Asanis forms the Detori Order. * 8 ABY ** An uneasy truce is made between the New Republic and Galactic Empire shortly after the Republic seizes Coruscant from the clutches of Isaard. * 9 ABY ** James Ardin takes the rank of Grand Admiral, and then mysteriously disappears. Admirals Gandel and Ferval take over the Empire and begin war with the CEC and New Republic all over again, using biological and chemical weapons in many of their attacks. Ferval is eventually killed and Gandel disappears with his weapons facility, Pandora Station not to be heard from in some time. The Republic again capitalizes by taking more territory. ** Reng Kasr contacts Dolomar Daktren and uses his help to free himself from Jorzan prison. ** Lyn-Char Beorht reorganizes the Detori Order following the death of Quinis Asanis at the hand of Sion. * 10 ABY ** A notorious terrorist, known as Tainer, wreaks havoc with his Dragon Fleet. He is eventually captured by Admiral Banner Ton and brought to trial. ** James Ardin returns and presides over the trial of Tainer, inviting representatives from every galactic power to the meetings. Ardin is later assassinated, but Tainer dies along with him. The trial is a disaster. ** James' brother Delth takes the Super Star Destroyer Cleansing and its task force and begins a personal war of revenge on everyone including the New Republic, the Corellians, and even the Empire itself. ** Joran Thorn becomes President of the Black Star Confederacy. * 11 ABY ** Kyle Marion takes control of the Empire but continues to lose more territory to the New Republic thanks to the chaos within the Empire from the wake of James Ardin's death. ** Delth brings his war to Mon Calamari, where he opens a black hole using Lorisian technology with the goal of destroying the entire system. He fails, but does succeed in wrecking many of the Corellian shipyards. He disappears shortly thereafter. ** The Sith Empire and Wild Star Confederacy emerge as fellow galactic powers. * 12 ABY ** On the verge of peace with the New Republic, that would cede them nearly the entire Core, Regent Kyle Marion is assassinated by Intelligence Director Damascus who announces himself Emperor. He vows war against the New Republic to take back systems the Empire has lost. ** A third Death Star is constructed. ** It is revealed the Corellians were responsible for the assassination of James Ardin, the Empire swears revenge. ** Sivter forms the Cult of Shadow and combs the galaxy for members for his Inner Circle. ** Cadden Blackthorne finishes his self-training as a Jedi and resurfaces. Blackthorne Enterprises is reborn in the Udine System, but later sold off. ** The Brotherhood of the Twilight is founded by Lucath and Nietdaeth. ** Korriban is destroyed by the third Death Star. * 13 ABY ** Damascus launches a war against the New Republic and its allies that lasts nearly a year, taking back the entire Core, including Coruscant, that ends with the Battle of Corellia. *** The third Death Star is destroyed by an entity known as Gait. *** Corellia as a military force is dismantled. *** Damascus is killed by a clone of James Ardin. *** The Republic's naval strength is severely impaired after Damascus's war. *** The Empire is restored as the preeminent power in the galaxy. It’s naval strength is impaired, but not to the extent of the Republic’s. *** Grand Admiral Thrawn is installed as leader of the Empire. ** Dolomar Daktren is promoted to Vice Admiral and tasked with cleaning up the corruption in the Empire. ** Tav Garvin thwarts an attempt by the Cult of Shadow to kill every living thing on an Outer Rim planet. He returns to Corellia afterwards only to get caught up in the Battle of Corellia. **The New Mandalorian Crusade begins, and the Mandalorian Protectors are resurrected under a new leader, Cadden Blackthorne. * 14 ABY ** The New Republic Senate elects Leia Organa Solo its new leader. She and Grand Admiral Thrawn manage to negotiate a truce. The State of the Exodus Galaxy Now (14 ABY) After a small period of peace, war has once more embroiled the galaxy. However, this time the threat comes from outside the known star systems, threatening the precarious balance of power between the Galactic Empire, New Republic and other smaller governments. The attackers have revealed themselves as the Xen'Chi, a species from the unknown regions bent on extending their hegemony over the known galaxy. Having already enslaved other species, they now use them as thralls to fight with them in their war against the traditional powers of the galaxy. They do not discriminate in their targets, attacking the Empire, nearly splitting their territory in two, seizing Ansion, Ord Mantell, Anorbis, Vortex and Mechis 3. They also encroach on the Core taking Endor, and some New Republic controlled worlds like Bakura and Riflor. Rumors are they will strike at Tanaab next... with their forces being lead by a new commander, once human, now something far different. The Empire has reacted with a full mobilization of their navy, directed by Grand Admiral Thrawn. However, they have already lost one large battle losing their most feared command ship, the Super Star Destroyer Cleansing, and with it their most renowned commander, High Admiral Banner Ton. However, post battle intelligence indicates no wreckage of the super-ship, leaving some mystery as to its fate. The New Republic toils in its slow political processes, lead by the leaders of the Senate and its Prime Minister Leia Organa Solo. It's modest navy has been mobilized as well, behind the might of the Red Dagger Fleet under Admiral Damus and the United Defense Fleet, stationed at Kashyyyk. But like most democracies, they have been somewhat slow in reacting to the attacks. Meanwhile a civil war broils on Naboo, former Imperial loyalists seizing the Capital from the more liberal Queen. The heir apparent to the throne has been kidnapped by the usurpers and a combined force provided by the visiting diplomats are feverishly working towards getting her back safely. Among the battles, an old Intelligence Network and Corporation, Karde Enterprises is putting itself back together trying to regain control of some of the less official business going on through the galaxy. The Jedi have mobilized faster than their mother Republic. After having failed almost completely in opposing the Sith Lord Damascus they are trying to take the lead against the new threat of the Xen'Chi. Furthermore, in the shadows of war, an old warrior tradition from a long-forgotten world begins to arise from its ashes. Lead by a new Mandalore, the Mandalorians are returning, under the new Mandalorian Protectors' Code of Honor. Unknown to the galaxy at large, the Detori Order, under the leadership of their new Triumvirate headed by Yeurl, Guantlet, and Kamulos, has risen yet again. Their plans for revenge and power will soon be witnessed by all. Ilan Garuda, the Dark Jedi who killed Cadden Blackthorne's mother, and nearly his father, claims the title of Dark Lord of the Sith. Claiming several apprentices, Ilan also forms the Hands of Darkness, and seeks out a mysterious rogue Imperial faction, to join his ranks and wage war against the New Jedi Order. Ilan's plans are to eradicate the Jedi from the face of the galaxy, once and for all. Meanwhile, in long neglected regions of space, rumours spread of a sinister force reaching outward, reuniting the territories of what was once the Sith Empire - often without so much as a shot fired. The galaxy, more than ever, is in need of new heroes....